Eclipsed Dreams
by Rogue Sahara
Summary: My first fic on ff.net! Not to good on summeries but will try. Sakura has a dream that her quest isn't over. Then suddenly a new student comes to Tomodea (or however you spell it). What will happen? Plz R&R!


Chapter 1: The Girl  
  
"No! You can't do this!" a voice boomed from behind a mahogany door. A young girl ran towards the door from which the sound came. She placed her ear on the door so that she could hear the conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Yue. It had to come sometime and I guess Mother Nature chose for me to go now."  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl twisted the doorknob cautiously so that no noise came from the hinges while she opened the door. Inside the room, she saw a man in a chair near the fireplace, facing two creatures. One was a majestic, mane less lion with wings and a golden head plate with a ruby in the centre. The other looked like an angel figure: a man with wings. He had white hair and cat-like eyes of silver. He wore white clothes with a giant opal in the centre.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is impossible, master!" yelled the lion. "You're one of the most powerful magicians in the world, if not the most powerful. You can't go this soon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Keroberos. Even though I might be a powerful magician, doesn't mean that I can't die. You and Yue will still go on for your jobs are to guard the new master of the Clow Book and Clow Cards," the man explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since I am the judge of the book," the winged creature named Yue said, "no one shall ever become the new master!" The young girl watching thought that she saw a slivery tear run down Yue's cheek. The young girl peered at the man who seemed to be looking in her direction. He quickly turned to face the creatures.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keroberos," the man said to the lion, " please choose your candidates well. It will be hard for them to get past Yue." The man chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
The young girl looked around the room. She saw many magical items in the room. She then saw in the shadows of the far corner two beautiful, violet-blue eyes peering at the group discussion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The time has come. Keroberos. Yue. Please don't grieve for me for I will be in a much happier place. Please take care of the future master." The man rose from his armchair and started to vanish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Come, Nitsura. It is time for us to leave this dimension and protect it as well the magician thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl looked at the far corner that was engulfed in shadows. The eyes were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
RING! RING! RING! RING! Sakura Kinomoto was late for school again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
A noise came Sakura's dresser drawer. The door of it then opened. A head that looked like a stuffed teddy bear's popped up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yawn. "Sakura, why'd you have to wake me up? I was dreaming of a giant strawberry and you know how I like to sleep-in with those kinds of dreams going on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Kero-Chan. But I don't know when you have those kinds of dreams," Sakura said a little annoyed. And to think, this pig really is Keroberos, the Guardian Beast. You would think that he would guard a whole candy shop rather than the seal of the Clow Book Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kero-Chan, I had the same dream I had before I transformed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards," Sakura explained while she was brushing her hair for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what are you so worried about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember that dream I had before Eriol came? The one with Ms. Mizuki? That dream didn't happen ever again after Eriol came. Plus, in the dream I had last night, there were eyes in the shadows. Those weren't in that dream before, or at least I didn't notice them. I have a feeling that I have another quest ahead of me." Sakura took a breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, just keep your guard up. Your dreams never lie. Remember that your soul is very in tune with the spirit world. It might be telling you something," Kero-Chan explained to Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Breakfast!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok! I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, dad," Sakura said to her dad. She then walked over to a photo in a frame on a tabletop. The woman in it was very beautiful. "Good morning, mom," she said to the picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You say good morning to everyone else but me, eh monster?" Sakura turned around to see her older brother, Touya, sitting at the dinning table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, I do. Are the pancakes ready?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yup and I think they came out ok. What do you think?" Sakura and Touya's father, Fujitaka said while placing two pancakes on both of their plates.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura cut her pancake and placed a piece in her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! These are your best ever, dad!" Sakura said with a glint in her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate to agree with her but she's right," Touya said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to get going or I'll be late!" Sakura exclaimed after she ate her breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok. Have a good day at school, Sakura," her dad said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok! Thanks dad!" Sakura said after she strapped on her roller blades and pads. She then took the lunch that was in her dad's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura went rollerblading down her usual route. Sakura then saw a girl in the same uniform as a girl in her school would wear. She had long, black hair in pigtails with two clips of her bangs, which were silver in colour, hanging down in her face. She looked about Sakura's age so Sakura was curious to see if she would be in her class. Sakura rolled over to the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi!" Sakura said sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi" The girl said back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I think we go to the same school. Have I seen you before?" Sakura asked while looking into her eyes. The girl's eyes were the same shape as the ones from her dream the night before. The only difference was that they blue instead of violet-blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I don't think so. I just moved here from America. Today's my first day going to Reedington Elementary. I'm Rai by the way. Rai Nitsuki." The girl said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know whose class you're in?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm in Ms. Mizuki's class. They might have changed it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great! You could be in our class!" A voice said behind them. It was Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. "Sorry to startle you. I'm Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm in Sakura's class."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for being so kind to me. I get really nervous when I'm 'the new kid'," explained Rai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, we're here," Tomoyo said. They were standing at the gates of Reedington Elementary. Next door to it, was Reedington High, where Touya goes to school with his best friend, Yukito. They then entered. Rai was told to go to the office so Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hall to their lockers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what do you think about Rai?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's really nice. I hope that she's in our class."  
  
  
  
  
  
They then walked into their classroom. Ms. Mizuki was getting her day plan ready at her desk at the front of the classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo took their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, class," Ms. Mizuki said contently. "I have two things that I want to tell you. First off, we have the return of one of our former students, Syaroran Li.  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Syaroran came into the classroom. There was a burst of applause. He was a popular kid. Sakura was the happiest of them all. Before Syaroran left to go back home to Hong Kong, he had confessed his love for Sakura and vise versa. It was great to have to have him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Syaroran. How about you go and sit behind Sakura, where you were last time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaroran then walked over to the empty seat behind Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good to have you back, Syaroran," Sakura greeted him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good to be back, Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next thing is that we have a new student. I'd like for you to meet Rai Nitsuki."  
  
  
  
  
  
In came Rai. She seemed a little nervous but she got over it when she saw Sakura and Tomoyo's faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had a feeling that she'd be in our class," Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Rai. How about you go sit.um. behind Tomoyo," Ms Mizuki said to Rai.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rai walked over to her seat behind Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is great! I knew that you would be in our class," Sakura said to Rai. "By the way, this is Syaroran. He's a really good friend of mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're actually going out but don't say anything," Tomoyo whispered to Rai. She then giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, What do you think! Review! Review! Review! Flames or not doesn't matter to me!  
  
I'll update soon! 


End file.
